


Rumpang Tidak Seharusnya Terisi Kembali

by andaniellight



Category: Extraction (2020)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Tyler Rake Whump, Whump
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andaniellight/pseuds/andaniellight
Summary: Tyler Rake, dengan sedikit terdorong motivasi berbentuk seorang anak remaja yang mengawali misi penyelamatan ini, berpikir bahwa dia bisa terus hidup untuk yang ke sekian kalinya agar dapat menebus dosa di masa lalu.
Relationships: Ovi Mahajan & Tyler Rake
Kudos: 3





	Rumpang Tidak Seharusnya Terisi Kembali

**Author's Note:**

> Terakhir kali bikin fanfic pakai Bahasa Indonesia itu... sekitar tahun 2016 yang lalu.  
> Jadi, bisa dibilang ini tuh semacam comeback sekaligus latian nulis (pakai Bahasa Indonesia lagi) setelah sekian lama, bukan? Yah, kurang lebih begitulah.

Laut. Buih ombak. Sepasang kaki kecil yang bergerak ke sana dan ke mari di atas pasir pantai.

Baginya, memori itu adalah air bah yang terus-terusan bertumpah-ruah untuk menenggelamkannya. Dan, selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, Tyler tidak pernah sadar bahwa dia telah berusaha untuk tetap berenang ke permukaan—untuk hidup, untuk bernapas kembali—dengan cara apapun. Persis seperti penjelasan anak itu beberapa jam lalu:

_Kau mati tenggelam bukan karena jatuh ke sungai, tapi karena kau hanya berpasrah diri dan tidak benar-benar berusaha kembali ke permukaan._

Sungguh sebuah tragedi.

* * *

Bukannya Tyler Rake tidak takut mati (siapa juga yang bilang tidak takut mati dan masih hidup sekarang?). Tapi ketimbang itu, dia lebih takut jika pada saat-saat dia akan mati, hal pertama yang akan muncul sebagai pengingat — hidup macam apa yang telah dia lalui, adalah hal-hal yang selama ini dia bendung dalam-dalam. Dia hanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang ketika akan mati, mereka bilang manusia akan menerima pendaran memori-memori semasa hidup.

Sudah ratusan ribu malam dia mati-matian berusaha menghapus memori-memori tentang anaknya yang tidak bisa dia lihat lagi. Tyler takut mati karena dia yakin anak laki-laki itu akan muncul bersamaan dengan rasa bersalah berjuta ton beratnya di saat-saat sekaratnya. Berdiri di pesisir yang sama, menyambutnya dengan senyum manisnya yang sama, tubuh mungilnya; bersih dari sentuhan semua hal kotor dan bengis di dunia ini, akan berada di sana seperti mimpi buruknya di waktu-waktu kosongnya.

Tapi rupanya, di saat-saat terakhir, ketika tubuhnya akhirnya tumbang dan dia harus bersusah payah untuk pindah ke balik sebuah mobil demi mendapat ~~waktu tambahan~~ perlindungan, pendaran yang muncul di tengah usahanya melawan untuk tetap sadar, adalah kata-kata dari Gaspar di malam terakhirnya.

_“Anak itu mayat hidup.”_

Anak itu. Ovi Mahajan. _Asif tidak akan membiarkannya hidup. Kau kembalikan dia ke rumah, lalu apa? Ayahnya di penjara. Tidak ada yang bisa melindunginya._

Tidak ada yang bisa melindunginya jika Tyler membawanya kembali.

Sial. Mau bagaimanapun Tyler menolaknya, si bajingan malang itu; Gaspar telah menyatakan perkiraan yang benar. Setelah ini, hidup Ovi tidak akan bisa kembali normal. Entah itu konsekuensi, atau memang komponen yang baru saja tersisipkan pada kehidupan seorang anak gembong narkoba. Mau yang mana juga, ‘tragedi’ sudah melekat menjadi satu sebagai definisi seorang Ovi Mahajan sekarang. Tyler sudah sadar akan hal itu bahkan pada saat dia meminta bantuan Saju Rav untuk membawanya pergi lewat telepon.

Hanya saja… bagaimana bisa Tyler tidak luluh ketika Ovi tetap memintanya untuk mengantarnya pulang?

Dia hanyalah seorang anak remaja.

Setelah membela diri dan menanamkan dua peluru pada Gaspar yang berupaya untuk menyerangnya, Ovi tetaplah seorang anak remaja yang masih terlalu rapuh untuk bisa menghadapi dunia. Dan dia _memohon_ pada Tyler untuk membawanya pulang. Dia _sangat_ ingin pulang karena dia pikir rumahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat teraman yang dia tahu.

Anak malang itu mungkin benar.

Maka dari itu Tyler menyimpulkan kalau dia tidak boleh mati. Tubuhnya sudah berpuluh-puluh kali mendapat hujaman peluru tajam, dan kali ini pun tidak boleh ada bedanya. Ini hanya akan menjadi yang ke sekian kalinya dia selamat dari cengkraman maut. Dia harus mengantar Ovi pulang.

Dan… panjang umur. Entah bagaimana, ketika dunia di matanya mulai terdistorsi, telinganya berdering dengan nyaring dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar, Ovi muncul di sisinya sambil menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya di hadapannya.

Tyler juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa Ovi dengan ajaibnya masih bisa berlari menghampiri di tengah-tengah pertempuran alih-alih menyelamatkan diri dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama Nik dan yang lain. Seolah dia tahu; seolah dia mengerti, dan mengira kehadirannya akan bisa menghadang hal yang tak terelakan merebut Tyler darinya.

Beberapa hal itu terselip masuk menjadi tambahan ke dalam daftar tentang Ovi yang sangat Tyler syukuri; terlebih dan terutama sejak saat pertama kali dia melihatnya. Tyler sangat amat merasa lega kalau subyek yang akan dia selamatkan adalah anak remaja dengan rambut dan mata yang gelap alih-alih seorang anak kecil bermata biru dan berambut pirang.

 _Oh, Ovi._ Tyler ingin menghapus air matanya, menenangkannya dan membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Namun, dia harus menghemat energinya agar tidak muntah darah; tersenyum pun hampir mustahil rasanya, dan lagipula, tangannya sudah terlalu kotor untuk bisa menyentuhnya. _Kamu pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, nak. Kamu pantas mendapatkan masa depan._

Jadi, dengan dipacu waktu yang mendesak, karena tidak ingin membuatnya merasa semakin tak berdaya, Tyler secara refleks menggenggam balik tangan kecilnya. Dia menatap Ovi walau hanya sebentar, memfokuskan diri hanya pada kondisi Ovi; meyakinkan bahwa dia belum selesai. Tubuhnya mungkin sudah mulai hancur dan sudah melampaui limitnya, tapi Tyler belum selesai berjuang.

Ada banyak hal yang Tyler ingin ajarkan padanya, dan lebih banyak lagi hal yang ingin dia perhatikan darinya. Jika Tyler bisa menyelamatkan Ovi setidaknya untuk hari ini, membawanya pergi dengan helikopter ke sisi lain India untuk sementara, dia akan memastikan bahwa Ovi tidak perlu merasa bersalah dalam membela diri dari ancaman apapun. Itu insting manusia, dan perlu dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

Oleh karenanya, Tyler berencana untuk membuat anak ini tetap hidup.

“Kau lihat helikopter itu?” Dan mendorongnya pergi adalah langkah pertama bagi Tyler untuk bisa merealisasikan rencana itu. “Aku ingin kau untuk berlari secepat mungkin ke sana.”

“Tidak.” Ovi membalas, tersedak tangisannya sendiri; dia terlihat hancur saat menyadari apa yang sedang si pembunuh bayaran usahakan. “Kumohon. Kumohon, kau harus bangkit.”

 _Nak, aku pun juga ingin untuk terus bersamamu,_ Tyler ingin mengatakan hal itu. Dan dia kira dengan memikirkan itu sudah cukup aneh, tapi ternyata, tanpa bisa dia tahan, muncul ide-ide konyol lainnya menyusul, seperti bagaimana dia ingin mengenalkan Ovi pada ayam-ayam peliharaannya di kampung halaman, dan anjingnya yang mungkin saat ini sedang bertanya-tanya kapan Tyler akan kembali.

Lalu, Tyler juga ingin mengatakan:

 _Aku ingin melihatmu bermain piano._ _Kau harus menunjukkan padaku caranya untuk berani tampil di depan banyak orang, membiarkan jari-jarimu mengalunkan lagu yang bahkan mungkin tidak akan aku ketahui. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu lagi merasa terhina lagi oleh ayahmu, karena itu bukanlah suatu kekurangan maupun kelemahan._

_Itu adalah sebuah berkah. Sama seperti keberadaanmu._

Sial, ada banyak juga yang ingin dia katakan padanya ternyata.

_Tapi, bagaimana, ya? Jika kau ingin hidup, kau harus pergi, Ovi._

_Pergilah, karena di seberang sana akan ada yang menyambutmu, dan melindungimu. Teman-temanku tidak akan mungkin mengabaikanmu setelah ini, aku janji. Aku akan menjaminnya._

“Pergi,” bisiknya; tidak kuat lagi. Kali ini, dia menatap Ovi lebih lama, tanpa kedip dengan harapan anak di hadapannya bisa mengerti; bisa menguatkan diri. Dia mengacuhkan permohonan Ovi sekali lagi, dan mengulangi ucapannya. “Larilah.”

Dan, seolah hatinya yang telah hancur berserakan seiring langkah yang dia ambil untuk menjauhi Tyler, Ovi pergi meninggalkannya.

Mengusirnya terasa begitu menyiksa, namun, dengan mengirim Ovi pergi, Tyler tahu dia pasti bisa bangkit lagi. Dia hanya perlu Ovi berada jauh darinya sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir anak itu terkena serangan, dan dia bisa kembali bertempur dengan tenang.

Tyler paham bahwa setidaknya ada sedikit rasa khawatir dari diri anak itu, bahwa tanpanya, dia hanya akan menjadi ‘benda’ alih-alih ‘manusia yang punya perasaan’ di mata rekan-rekannya yang sudah menunggu di seberang. Makanya Tyler akan bertahan lebih lama hanya untuknya; dia akan bertahan untuk membuktikan bahwa itu tidak benar.

Sambil mengawasi kepergiannya, punggungnya mengecil dan menjauh, Tyler membatin dengan mantap, _Aku akan menjaminnya, nak._ Kemudian, dia pun melancarkan serangannya kembali pada sisa-sisa tentara yang masih ada. _Kau akan hidup menjadi manusia seutuhnya setelah ini, Ovi, dan aku yang akan menjaminnya._

_Aku akan bertahan, karena aku masih tetap berusaha untuk berenang ke permukaan. Seperti ucapanmu semalam, pianis pemberani._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Tyler. How could you be any more wrong.


End file.
